


A Night with Negan

by negans_lucille



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Breathplay, Breeding Kink, Choking, Daddy Kink, Daddy Negan, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Smut Week, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Role Playing, Sex, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negans_lucille/pseuds/negans_lucille
Summary: When Jeff discovers you're attracted to his character, Negan, he knows what this year's anniversary gift will be.





	A Night with Negan

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a follower of mine on tumblr:
> 
> "Reader is JDM's wife and he discovers that she finds Negan hot, so Jeff surprises her by role playing as him one night"

Jeff sighed loudly as he entered his trailer, rubbing his large hands over his purposely bloody face. When he dropped them, his hazel eyes landed on you. 

“Surprise!” You giggled. He looked bloody gorgeous in his Negan get up. 

“Baby, what are you doing here?” He laughed, taking large strides to close the gap between you. You wrapped your arms around him and inhaled his smell. The leather of his Negan jacket mixed with tobacco and his cologne. It was perfect to you. 

“Thought I’d surprise you for our anniversary,” you told him looking up at his beaming face. He leaned down and placed a long loving kiss on your forehead. 

“Happy anniversary, darling,” he smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. 

“Happy anniversary, Jeff. Three years, huh? Feels like fifty,” you joked. He rolled his eyes, still beaming down at you. 

“Fuck, I’ve missed you,” he chuckled, his lips pressed against yours for a moment. 

“Much left to do on set?” You asked, running your fingers ever so carefully over the fake blood trailing down from his eyebrow to his cheekbone. You didn’t want to ruin anything in case he needed it. Jeff’s hazel eyes sparkled down at you. 

“One more scene,” he told you. “Why don’t you, go and get settled into my room and after I’m finished up here I’ll take you out somewhere nice for dinner,” he suggested. He broke away from you and opened a drawer as he found his wallet and pulled out a hotel key card. 

“Hmm, if you’re going to be wearing that then I won’t want to go anywhere,” you teased, slowly reaching and grabbing the card from him. You’d never actually admitted that you found him hot as Negan before, so a blush grew on your cheeks. 

“Oh yeah? Got a thing for bad boys have you?” He smirked. You bit down on your bottom lip as your eyes scanned his costume. 

Out of all the characters Jeff had ever played, Negan was your favourite. He over exaggerated that thing he did with his tongue and lips when he was in character and the charm Negan had suited Jeff well. And damn, when he was home practicing lines, you wanted that foul mouth all over your body. Jeff was loving and sweet and gentle, and god did you love him, but fuck you’d be lying if you said you didn’t want  _Negan_ from time to time. 

“Just this one,” you tugged on his leather jacket and smirked. The hand of his that was dressed in a leather glove came up to cup your face, his thumb tugging on your bottom lip slightly. He suddenly had that look in his eyes. That bad boy, better than the rest, high and mighty look that made your panties wet. 

“Is that fuckin’ right, doll?” He drawled, Negan dripping off his tongue. You felt weak at the knees. The way Jeff could become him so effortlessly sent shivers down your spine. His tongue came out to wet his bottom lip as he drew it between his teeth. You were chewing on your own by now, desperate to pounce on him right there and then. 

“Fucking hell, Jeff.” You blushed, clearing your throat, you were almost ashamed at what that had done to you. Jeff laughed and kissed you softly. 

“I’ll see you back at the room, sweetheart.”

 

 *

 

You readjusted your position on the bed, leaning on your side was far too cliche and Jeff would only find it funny, not sexy, which was not what you were going for. You stood up on your heels and smoothed down your tight fitted black dress. You looked at the large plump mattress as you thought about a better position. Jeff had text almost an hour ago saying he was wrapping up and coming back, so you didn’t have much time to get this right. Your mind had been lingering on the end of his text message,

_Oh_ _, and the safe word is bubblegum._

Why was he giving a safe word, when you’d literally never needed one before? Anyway, that didn’t even matter right then, you were still stuck on this current predicament, you could ask him about the whole bubblegum situation when he got back. 

You placed your hands on your hips as you continued to stare at the bed, wondering what ridiculous position would look the least ridiculous. Huffing, you decided to ditch the entire plan. It was stupid, anyway.

“Well aren’t you a fuckin’ sight for sore eyes, babydoll.” You jumped at the sound of your husband’s voice filling the silence.  _Babydoll,_ Jeff never called you that. He was winding you up, talking like Negan again. You rolled your eyes as you turned around to face him. You were going to tell him how it wasn’t funny, teasing you about your earlier confession when it embarrassed you enough already, but the words didn’t come out, in fact, they left your mind completely once you saw him stood in the bedroom doorway, dressed in his Negan gear, Lucille balanced on his shoulder. 

His hazel eyes sparkled at you as a shit eating grin spread through his salt and pepper beard.

“Jeff, what are you doing?” You giggled slightly, your thighs instinctively pressing together for a moment as you felt a wave of arousal hit you. God, he just looked so  _good_ like that. Not that he didn’t normally look good, but damn, there was something about the charming psychopath that did things to you that you couldn’t quite explain. 

“Who the fuck is Jeff, sweetheart?” He smirked.

“Oh, ha ha,” You rolled your eyes at him. He slowly slinked his way over to you, his eyes scanning your body.

“Damn, little darling, look at you in that tight fuckin’ dress, you’d fit right fuckin’ in with my wives,” He drawled. Ok, whatever game he was playing had to stop, or you were never going to make it to dinner. This man knew how to drive you crazy.

You’d thought about what it would be like to fuck Negan. What? It wasn't  _entirely_ weird when  _technically_ it was your husband who played him. You imagined he’d be dominant and controlling. The perfect kind of rough that had you like putty in his hands. The perfect amount of pain that made tears prick in your eyes as arousal made your thighs slick. The filth that came out of his mouth, you could only imagine what he would say whilst fucking you. 

You realised, whilst you’d let your mind wander, you’d been chewing on your bottom lip again, Jeff now towering over you, even though you were wearing heels, as he looked down at you intensely. God, he was irresistible, how you were married to him, you didn’t know. You knew the amount of women who drove themselves crazy over him. 

“What are you doing?” You asked again, giggling nervously. You watched Jeff break character for just a second, his eyes softening as he looked at you. 

“Happy anniversary…do you remember your word?” He muttered lowly. You nodded, looking up at him through your eyelashes. “Say it,” he demanded. You licked your lips and took a shaky breath, the anticipation suddenly making you very nervous as it dawned on you what he was doing. He was giving you a night with Negan. The safe word was to bring back Jeff.

“Bubblegum.” You whispered out. You felt shy, like you were stood in front of a stranger. Despite him knowing every little thing about you, being your best friend as well as your husband, he was just so good, so believable when he was in character. It only made this all feel even more real, like you really were about to have sex with a man you’d never actually met before. Your mouth went dry, your breathing becoming irregular. You watched as his eyes grew hungrier, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smirk, and somehow you just knew, Jeff was gone now, and Negan was back. 

“Why don’t you get on your knees, doll?” He asked, his hazel eyes flickering between your own. You lowered to them without hesitation, the carpet soft and warm under your skin at first, but it wasn’t long until the abrasive fabric rubbed at your knees, your dress hitching higher up your thighs. Your hair fell down your back as you looked up at him, towering much taller over you this time. You wetted your lips in anticipation, his own drew into a sinister smile. He chuckled lowly under his breath and tilted his head to the side, clearly admiring his view. 

“Fuck, sweetheart, look at you all fucking obedient and shit,” his stare still intense on you. Blushing, you looked down to your lap for a moment, you couldn’t believe Jeff was doing this. “Eyes fucking up here, baby,” he demanded. You looked back to his face, a shit eating grin spread across it. “That’s my girl,” he praised. 

You wanted to feel embarrassed, but you were too turned on. You wondered if Jeff would think you were weird for liking this, but then you thought about how this was his idea, you didn’t ask him to do it. As your eyes glanced to his crotch you could see this game was having the same affect on him as it was you. Neither of you had ever been shy when it came to exploring in the bedroom. Jeff was quite a bit older than you, so he was fairly confident in that department. He already knew just what he liked and how he liked it. You on the other hand, were shy and quick to embarrass. You’d never had a partner open to trying anything new, so when you first met Jeff it took him a while to coax you out of your shell. But he was good at  _everything._ He could do fast and hard and hot, and he could do slow and sweet and romantic. Somehow, he just always knew which one you needed too. No matter how hard or hot the sex was, he always had a caring, gentle aura about him. 

But as  _Negan_ _,_ you could only imagine rough and messy and raw. No time for being caring, no time to make sure you were okay. Just this insatiable hunger and you were the only thing to make it better. He’d take what he wanted, when he wanted because he could. Something about being his little personal plaything, something he could just use for his own pleasure made every inch of your body tingle with anticipation. 

“You’re being such a good fucking girl, babydoll,” he purred, his long fingers pushing the hair back out of your face, stoking down your cheek as they rested under your chin. Tilting your head back to look you in the eyes clearer he smirked, his tongue dragging along his bottom lip slowly until it tucked back into his mouth. “But tonight will be so much fucking better if you’re bad for me,” his eyes sparkled as he looked down at you, “think you can be a fucking bad little girl for Daddy?” He asked, his hand cupping the side of your face. You swallowed hard, between your legs getting unbearably uncomfortable. You needed attention, to be touched. 

“Mhm,” you nodded immediately, willing to absolutely anything for him. 

“I didn’t fucking hear you, doll?” He bent down, his face inches from yours. His damn near irresistible, delicious lips were so close to your own, your eyes fluttered to them. His tongue danced along them for a second, god you wanted that tongue to explore every inch of you, like it had done many mind-blowing times before. 

“Yes Daddy,” you whimpered. 

His lips captured yours in an instant. Hungry, needy kisses, wet with the mixing of tongues, teeth capturing lips and moans filling the silence. He broke away too soon, standing back up straight as he placed Lucille on the bed and used both hands to unbuckle his belt, undoing his trousers as he pulled his hard cock free. You licked your lips in response and lifted your bum off your heels so you were a better height for him. His hand pushed through your hair as he grabbed a fistful, tilting your head back to look up at him. 

“What do you fucking want, sweetheart?” He asked you, a knowing look in his hazel eyes. He knew damn well what you wanted, he just wanted to hear you say it.

“Your cock, Daddy.” He smirked at your response and something inside you felt incredibly happy that you’d pleased him. 

“And where the fuck do you want it?” He prompted. You bit down on your bottom lip as you thought about your reply. Where  _didn’t_ you want it? 

“ _Everywhere_ Daddy,” you whimpered. Your favourite shit eating grin spread over his lips. 

“Such a naughty girl. Well I fuckin’ think we need to put that dirty little fucking mouth to better use first.” He chuckled, using his grip to guide your head closer to his crotch. You instinctively opened your mouth letting him slide his entire length to the back of your throat in one easy movement. You closed your lips around him and let him fuck your mouth. The salty taste of precum coating your tongue, the hard jab of his tip at the back of your throat making you gag every time. You hear him groan loudly, the fingertips he has combed through your hair gripping painfully hard at your roots. Pushing and pulling to bob your head in perfect time to his thrusts. The wet of your mouth coating his thick shaft, trailing down your chin, making your cleavage and the front of your dress damp. You moaned around him, he was ruthless, holding back for nothing, brutally abusing your throat like he was ensuring you’d have trouble talking tomorrow. When he finally removed himself, you spluttered and drew a deep breath, thankful for the sweet air. 

“Look at my dirty fuckin’ girl, getting Daddy’s fucking cock all wet for that dirty fuckin’ pussy,” he mused. He let go of your hair and you slumped back onto your heels, panting heavily. “Fucking stand up, baby, let Daddy see you,” he drawled. You raised to your shaky feet, your knees feeling bruised, your legs like jelly and you were pretty sure you could feel your arousal drip down your inner thighs.

His hazel eyes scanned you hungrily. 

“Bend over that fucking bed. Right now,” he barked his demand at you and you literally fell to the soft mattress, ass in the air, face down in the soft sheets. Once you were feeling a little more brave you turned your head to one side so you could watch him. He pushed your dress over your ass, revealing your black g string. He stared at you for a moment as you felt your skin flushing. He’d seen you like this a hundred times before, but this felt different, new and exciting. 

“Damn, doll, you really would fit right fuckin’ in with my wives back at the Sanctuary,” he purred. How he hasn’t dropped character yet was beyond you. You assumed once things got heated, he wouldn’t be able to keep it up. But damn you were wrong and your entire body could barely wait for what was next. “You’d be my new favourite fucking toy, that’s for fuckin’ sure,” he smirked down at you. He reached for Lucille and dragged her delicately up your thighs, pressing her tip between your legs. You opened them wider, needing to feel the pressure in your centre, groaning lowly at the sensation. You felt the prick of real metal scrape along your skin as it caught the fabric of your panties. Not a moment later the fabric was broken, falling from your body to the bed beneath you. 

“There, now Daddy can see his fuckin’ property,” he purred. “And what pretty fucking property it is too.” You shook beneath Lucille’s touch as the wood prodded at your slick entrance. You felt the cold breeze against your wet centre that Lucille left behind, but in mere seconds, she had been replaced by the thing you’d craved the most. Jeff’s cock was deep inside you, a tight but perfect fit. You cried out in pleasure, your hands fisting the bedsheet. 

“Fuck, Jeff,” you spluttered. 

“Who the  _fuck_ is Jeff, sweetheart?” He grunted as he thrust forward hard once, causing your entire body to jerk forward. You bit down on your bottom lip, tears pricking your eyes. 

“Negan, please,” you pleaded, your voice heavy with desperation. You squealed as he obliged you, fucking you so hard the sound of skin meeting echoed around the room and you wouldn’t have been surprised to hear the neighbors complaining. One large hand gripped your shoulder, pulling you backwards to help meet his thrusts, the other keeping your hips raised off the bed, so the angle of his relentless fucking was just right. A pathetic whimper left your lips every time his cock hit the sweet spot deep inside you. 

“Fuck that pussy, is so fuckin’ good. Fuck…fuck…” Jeff gasped. You reached between your legs and circled your clit with your fingers frantically, the orgasm you were desperate for was building, hitting every nerve inside you, your eyes rolling back, your breath caught in your throat until all you could do was wait for the climax to hit you. “You’re going to fuckin’ cum for me, aren’t you baby? Cum for Negan, come on…” He encouraged. God fucking damn you were the luckiest woman on the planet and you’re entire body knew it right then. You let go beneath him and crumbled, your body clenching in spasms around his sex, almost begging him to cum too. But he was nowhere near finished with you, you could tell from the way he flipped you onto your back so you were staring up at him. The look in his eyes telling you he needed more.

Wrapping his arms around both your legs he pulled you to the edge of the bed, his entire length sinking back inside you where it belonged. He pushed your legs back together, resting your ankles on his shoulder as you only felt tighter around him, feeling every inch of him inside you, rubbing against your walls, his pubic bone grinding down perfectly on your clit. You began to moan again, the feeling taking over your body.

“Oh fuck, right there…” You encouraged, your hands cupping your breasts, your fingers twisting your nipples giving you a delicious hint of pain. Jeff’s hand ran up your body, between your breasts as his long fingers gripped around your throat, your breathing becoming restricted. He thrust harder, your whole body shaking with the impact. He grunted with each thrust and the fingertips gripping your thigh gripped so hard, you were certain you would bruise, but you welcomed the marks, a reminder of the night for several days to follow. 

“I know you’re fuckin’ close, sweetheart, I can fuckin’ feel that pussy tightening around me.” He teased. His voice sounded distant thanks to the lack of oxygen and your fingers left your nipples to grip his wrist tightly. You didn’t know if you were trying to remove his hand from your neck or keep it there. The lack of oxygen was making your head so fuzzy, white spots blurring your vision. “You better fuckin’ cum soon before you pass out, doll,” you could just make out his sinister smirk. As he ground against you harder, his pelvic bone worked its magic against your sweet spot, another orgasm coursing through your body. He released his grip in that moment, so the sweet sweet air filling your lungs gave you an extra edge of euphoria. You screeched through your climax, not able to keep it in if you tried. “Fuck me, sweetheart, I’m gonna fill that sweet pussy with my cum,” he purred, the hand that was around your neck was covering your breast now, squeezing occasionally. Throwing your legs apart, he leans down over you, his thrusts deeper than before. Your fingers grip his leather jacket hard and pull on it hard as he fucks you with every ounce of strength in him. “Gonna put a baby in you, fuckin’ make you mine forever.” He gasped. You bit down on your bottom lip and nodded. 

“Please, yes please, cum inside me,” you encouraged, your voice high pitched and breathy. He stilled inside you, moaning loudly. 

“Fuckin’ hell…oh god…” When his hazel eyes opened they looked down at you, and you just knew Jeff was back. Your fingers reached up to trace the lines of his cheekbone as you smiled happily to him. 

“I love you, Jeff,” you told him. He leaned down and kissed you, resting his face in the crook of your neck. 

“I love you too, darling,” he sighed happily.

 

A moment later he climbed off you and pulled you against him as you lay side by side. 

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” you blushed.

“I know. But it was bloody fun,” he smirked, kissing your shoulder. 

“You know, I swear to God, if we’ve conceived our first child when you’re dressed up as Negan…” You didn’t finish your sentence, Jeff’s laugh filling the room. 

“I don’t care how it happens, I just can’t wait for it to,” he nuzzled your jaw with his nose. 

“Me neither,” you closed your eyes and breathed in his scent. The leather of his Negan jacket mixed with tobacco and his cologne. It was perfect to you. 


End file.
